My Everything
by OctaviaWithStarsForEyes
Summary: "Little bat replaced by a littler bat, overlooked by a big bat and shoved to the side" / Or, how Barabara came to fall in love with Dick / Dibs, obviously


**Been really busy, but here's some (poetry?) for you. It's...something I'm gonna hate in the morning, but enjoy for now.**

.

.

.

It started out okay

He was a kid and you didn't need to impress him

Because he was your replacement

and even though he would know what that felt like later

It stung in that moment

Replaced by a circus freak

But that was okay

It was fun to hate him, to show him up, to prove you were better than him

It hurt so good

Bruce wasn't going to come around and pick you, but then again, he always was

So stubborn

Made it so hard for you

The struggle was real and still you pursued it

 _Masochist_

Little bat replaced by a littler bat

Overlooked by a big bat and shoved to the side

...

But then things started going downhill

Because then you realised he wasn't so bad

He was pretty good actually

He made you laugh sometimes

When he wasn't being a pretentious little jerk

Still, though, it was alright

Because he was your little brother

Puppy-eyed, round cheeked, minuscule, knobby kneed and bony-thin

With nerdy little ears that stuck out like a monkey's

And tiny baby hands

Your little brother

And that was good, the perfect in between of

 _Hated circus freak always better than me why doesn't Bruce notice me I'm nothing_

And what came next

...

Because next your little brother is growing up fast

He's taller than you now

Baby fat replaced with muscle

Filling out his frame

Hair growing out to hide those dorky ears of his

And even though you're so much older than him

Somewhere along the way

It feels he became older than you

And his puppy dog eyes

So bright and blue

Are twinkling

They twinkle at you and you don't know what to do

Except ignore that _lurchtripstumble_ in your chest and shrug it off

Sideline yourself as he twinkles at other girls

You never noticed how many there are in the world until they're all following him around

And you want to make them go away because he's your little brother

But is that all?

 _No_

It isn't all

Because that _lurchtripstumble_ is now a _thudthudthud_

that makes your lungs shrink so you can

Never seem to catch your breath around him

And something deep inside you is aching

And your palms are sweating and you're kinda dizzy

Obviously you're sick, so you leave the room in a hurry

But he follows you and dammit why is he so good

Too good (for you)

...

He sits and asks you why you avoid him

And you can't help but look in his so twinkly eyes

And you can't deny yourself the simple pleasure

Of turning on him and kissing him

Because he won't shut up and

 _god you've been wanting to do this for a long time_

 _..._

So you give in to the (love)sick

Let him take you out

Hold hands, exchange kisses

But you don't have high hopes

He may be the best friend, the best brother

But you've seen what he does to the other girls

Girls girlier, prettier, more alluring than you

Still, you're content to live in this moment

It's everything to you and so is he

...

It's been a while

You expected he'd be long gone by now

But look at him

Pressing kisses to your temple when he passes by

Slipping you little love post-its throughout the day

Taking you out for dinner

And you think

 _God what've I done to deserve this boy?_

You don't want to admit it

But you're falling down a rabbit hole

You're falling in love with this

Sweet, twinkly, beautiful boy

...

So when he gets down on one knee

You can't help but say yes

(You never could resist those eyes)

(And you love it)

...

It's been a couple years now

A bunch of years actually

You've lost count

Long enough that your hands shake all the time

The corners of your eyes crinkle even when you aren't smiling

He's standing by your side

Staying strong still

And you cry every other day

Because you know you'll be leaving soon

And you never

Never want to leave him

Never, never

He's your everything

...

He's twinkling at you

Or maybe those are just the tears

You can't tell

Things are getting

Darker

Darker

Dark

Goodbye

My

(Brother, friend, love)

Everything.

.

.

.

 **So there you have it, some dibs for your health. Drop a review, please *finger guns away*Been really busy, but here's some (poetry?) for you. It's...something I'm gonna hate in the morning, but enjoy for now.**


End file.
